


The Last Christmas

by Kau4030



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030
Summary: Thank you for reading n shitI thankfully take criticism with open armsso please if you have any suggestions comment them belowthank you again for taking the time to read this jumbled mess of words





	The Last Christmas

_“The snow falling around landing like sugar on everything in sight. Smiles and cheer all around and all we can seem to feel is a pain, avoiding eyes. Drifting the hands intertwined of those in love wondering where that happiness went. Why the cold dark love we share is all we have to look upon, on such cheery days.”_  
   
        Another night spent alone, he’s at the office I say. But I know he’s not. The place he attends on such evenings is nothing close to an office, nothing professional of the sort. The music, the people, the stench. An office? Sure in the back maybe, a lock and key to making sure no one enters. But him… no, he’s not back there, if I’m lucky he’s just there for a drink maybe two. If it’s like every other time… then there’s no hope for this “relationship” if it can even be called such. Hah, a few days before Christmas and he’s out, the tree is up lights shining. Presents glimmering in the festive lights, but him, he’s not here nor will he be till late. And I’ll sit here, sipping the concoction of everything we’ve got waiting. Waiting for the mess of a man to enter those doors, to finally come home to me. Not that I’d be up for it, I’m always long gone into a slumber before he’s home. It’s humorous really, the love the adoration I feel towards him even though I know it’s not returned.  
  
        I know he’s so far out of my reach now, drifting further and further into that mans. He always desired someone talented, someone who’d fulfill every desire he had. A pity truly, a pitiful glance my way is all it took for me to know. There was no love behind those words, touches. Or even the soft quiet sounds that’d leave those pale lips. Those times shared meant nothing to him, to me though, they meant the world. Love, passion and raw emotion. But none of it matters now, not until he waltzes through that door. A mess, reeking of sex and booze, cheap sex and booze to be exact. This ring that sits, cold against my pale pigmentation has no meaning. A piece of silver with a few jewels. That’s all he sees it as. But me it’s my rock, what proves to me there’s still hope for us, for me.  
  
        It’s about time he returns, staggered walking per usual. Except this time, I hear it. I hear him with the man outside, I hear those same soft sounds leaving those pale lips. Once were just for me. I sit and wait, anticipating the door opening and him seeing me. Realizing I was indeed home, maybe realizing I was on leave from work unlike each time this would happen. A click and another soft noise followed by a thunk tell me I have maybe sixty seconds to decide what I’d like to do. I could stay and show me I know. Prove I’m not some oblivious boy. Maybe he’d stop, he might even end it with this boy. Or I can leave, shower, sleep something to avoid it all. Give them time to separate, go their separate ways for the night. Would he leave to go to this boy’s house, if he knew I was here? Part of me says he would, the part that wants him here says no. Either way, this can’t be saved. He’s gone. I’m gone.  
  
        Here I am, waiting. I can’t bring myself to leave this spot. The force holding me down is too strong to fight. I hear those sounds and I know, I just know who it is. High-pitched sighs all too familiar. Breathes stuck, unable to be released from their captor. The breeze is what I feel first, the cold winter wind. There he is, towering over Minseok, lean and bronzed kissed skin. My roommate and classmate. Kim Jongin. It dull at first, barely hitting me. Before I know it there’s tears. Sobs racking through me, all my suspicions confirmed in one swift motion. My husband, my love. My life. Falling putty into the hands of an old friend. They don’t notice at first, closing the door with a swift kick. Muffled moans into a kiss, followed by more bites. Always was his favorite thing, having someone who could handle him, having someone who wasn’t afraid of bending him over and teaching him a lesson. Teaching who was in charge, who ruled. I wasn’t that person, nor would I ever be, not with him. A choked sob plus a drop of a cup, is what signaled them to separate. The realization still seeping through my veins of what’s been happening for months. The words flying out towards him, piercing him to the bone. A gaping fish is what he resembled, caught in the act. As for the boy, my opposed friend, he wore guilt well. That sculpted face taking in the situation quiet well. Like he knew, just knew time was up for them. Broken is the only way to describe me. That ring, suddenly off and gone, thrown in Jongins direction. It’s better for someone he loves to have it, obviously that wasn’t me anymore. It was cold against my skin anyways. Always burning a hole there never to be filled again. And I was gone, suddenly out the door. Pushing past them, into the winter cold. A sobbing broken mess, wanting nothing but to forget everything that’s happened. Forget the pain, the betrayal. The purposely spent nights at work to avoid this mess of life. The worries. Everything. Just to forget it all.  
  
        Blurred vision, running. Numb, everything is numb. There’s a dulled sound, lights shining my way. I freeze, squinting to see just what the light is. There’s a force, a numbing sensation and coolness and loud bang. Was that my name being called? Screaming maybe? There’s a warm feeling surrounding me. I see the stars. The falling flurries dancing around. It’s all warm, then he’s there. Leaning over me, sobbing. Screaming out my name. A broken man in front of me. A smile is all I have to offer, a smile and a small whisper of _“I love you, Minseok”._ And all is gone. It’s peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading n shit  
> I thankfully take criticism with open arms  
> so please if you have any suggestions comment them below  
> thank you again for taking the time to read this jumbled mess of words


End file.
